The New Me
by WankyGleek3
Summary: Rachel Berry is popular. Her and her boyfriend Jesse St James are the it Couple. Finn, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany are not popular. Mainly Finchel, a little of Quick, Brittana and Klaine comes in later. Enjoy!
1. Old Me

It started off like any other normal day, except that today was the first day of school. It was my senior year already and I; Rachel Barbra Berry couldn't believe that I would soon be getting out of this hell hole.

I walk into class and I spot my boyfriend Jesse St. James, all I want to do is avoid talking to him because I am having a good day and I know that his mood will mess it all up.

Yeah we have been together on and off for 2 years now but he had already cheated on me twice. I forgave him the both times that it happened because he begged me to take him back and he promised it wouldn't happen again. Also and the main reason I forgave him is because we are the IT couple at McKinley High. Everyone looks up to us, everyone wants to be us, and everyone wants us. I couldn't say no to him, I love him. Well at least I think I do. What is LOVE anyways?

**********************************Lunch Time******************************************

I go into the cafeteria and when people see me walk in it gets completely silent. I ignore it and go towards the popular table but as I'm walking by the other tables I begin to hear talk "Oh did you hear that he did it again" "I heard it was with 2 girls this time" "Doesn't matter she will never leave him."

My mind starts working full time and it puts all the pieces together "No wonder he didn't have time to run lines with me over the weekend" she thinks to herself.

I search the room for him and I spot him out with a bunch of the Glee guys. As I make my way towards him he gets up and stops me, he actually looks afraid.

"Now Rachie" I hated that nickname.

"Rachel, look at me, you don't want to make a scene" Jesse said quietly.

"Actually I'd prefer it because you are a Jackass," I yelled.

"Yeah that's right you're a Jackass and now I understand why people you call you Jesse Saint Jackass and they are completely right" I was furious and I couldn't control the tears streaming down my face. But these tears weren't of hurt or sadness; it was of hate and embarrassment. I should feel like my whole world was shattered because my boyfriend cheated on me, again, for the third time. But I don't feel anything but mainly hate.

Saint Jackass just stood there completely stunned at my outburst, he couldn't believe it, and honestly, neither could I. I was just so tired of his games that I exploded and I couldn't care less that I had the whole cafeterias attention. I looked him straight in his eyes and whispered "We are done." With those three words I walked away with a smile on my face.

***********************************Later that Day**************************************

I was ecstatic when I got home that day, I couldn't believe that I had stood up to my boyf.. wait scratch that my ex-boyfriend now. I'd been wanting to do that for a long time, now I'm as free as a bird, free to do whatever I felt like, date someone knew and maybe truly fall in love.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even recognize Jesse's voice coming from the kitchen. I knew I skipped Glee Practice today but I never expected Jesse to skip it.

"Rachel, honey, will you please come into the kitchen for a bit." I hear my dad calling for me.

I'm dreading going in there because I already know what to expect.

Jesse will try to beg for forgiveness, but no, it won't work this time, I want to be single. Most importantly I don't want him whatsoever.

I walk into the kitchen slowly and what I walk into shocks me.

Standing in my kitchen is Jesse with two girls that are dressed well like whores.

Most of their cleavage is out instead of being covered by their clothes and they skirts that have on leave little to one's imagination and it's disgusting that I can't stare at them for too long.

"Yes Dad" I say, smiling kindly"

"Sweetie, Jesse here stopped by to speak to you about what happened in school today." Hiram says looking from face to face, clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Dad, I truly don't want to hear anything that Jesse or these, these, whores have to say," I say through gritted teeth.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I ended things with Jesse but I'm furious that he had the nerve to bring these things into my home. Now my home is contaminated!

"Rachel. Dear, you have to give him a chance to explain himself." Hiram said, trying to calm Rachel down.

"No Dad, nothing that he says will change anything that happened today." I didn't want to tell my Dad and Daddy that he cheated on me, for the third time. They didn't even know about the other two times so they sure as hell don't need to know about this one.

"Rachie, Babe, listen to what we have to say. I'm not asking you to take me back but I don't want you to hear me out." Jesse said through fake tears, I knew when he was faking.

"Fine, Dad will you give us some privacy for a little bit, this won't take long." I only agreed because I know Jesse and he won't leave until he says what he needs to and I just want him out of here.

My dad left the kitchen and Jesse cut off his tears. Like I said Fake.

"Rachel, I want you to look at yourself and I want you to look at the two women beside me." Jesse said with a disgusting smirk.

"Is this a rhetorical question, they are women of the street. In other words they are **Prostitutes**!" I yelled with pure hatred.

"Yes, they are, but they are also WOMEN, they aren't little girls. You are a still a small little Daddy's girl. No one wants to be with you. I was only with you for so long because we were the IT couple but I'm glad that all this happened. I've cheated on you more than three times; the other girls are all from school. You never gave it up to me, you are such a prude, I will be taking these two women to a hotel room and I will FUCK them senseless. You missed out on having sex with me, I am an amazing lay. You are too innocent for a SEX GOD like me, I need sex and I love having sex. With that being said I will be on my way now. Enjoy being alone for the rest of your life because you will never find someone as great as me." Jesse whispered all this to me in my face knowing that my Dads were in the next room.

I just stood there speechless not knowing what to say to him. I couldn't control my tears and I was sobbing helplessly. I never knew that Jesse could be this evil and malicious, this was a new side of him and I'm glad that I met this side of him before we got any more serious.

Jesse was almost out the back door when he turned around and said "Don't even bother coming to anymore Glee Club Practices because you aren't welcome anymore."

When the door shut closed I fell to the cold hard floor and cried and cried. I felt my Dad and my Daddy's arms picking me up and I am tiny enough that they even carried me to my room.

My dad's didn't bother asking what happened all they said was that I needed to let it out by crying.

"You can tell us everything that happened tomorrow, you can stay home from school" that was the last thing I heard my Daddy tell me before my eyes drooped closed.


	2. The Incident

**Just so you all know this story will be in Rachel's point of view the whole time. And depending on how it all goes down I will write it in Finn's point of view or I may even do a Sequel but I need you all to hang in there with me because this is my first FanFic. You can always let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad**, **I want to know what each and every one of you think of it. So that being said ENJOY!**

**I do NOT own GLEE nor anything Glee related. I do this for fun because Finchel is Love!**

Time seemed to pass me by quickly.

The day after Jesse came over to erupt in my face I didn't go to school. My dads were ok with it and I told them everything that happened. I even told them about the other times that Jesse had cheated on me; I didn't have a reason to keep anything quiet anymore. My Dad's like any other normal parents were furious and they never expected something like that from Jesse.

"Jesse is a very good actor, he had us all going along with his games," I tell my dad's.

I spent the day in bed and thinking things over. My only two true friends a came over on that first day. Kurt Hummel, he is the fashionista out of the three of us, and he is openly gay at our school, people respect that he had the guts to come out. Kurt Hummel also has a cute brother but he isn't popular and I don't understand why that is. I shake my head to clear it from weird thoughts, moving on.. Mercedes Jones is the ultimate Diva, she is very voluptuous, and she embraces herself and her body. They both left late that night agreeing that we would see each other the next morning for school.

That's when time flew by, a month, two months.

I felt like I had no life without being in Glee Club, and I couldn't go to it because Jesse was there.

Kurt and Mercedes had also stopped going because Jesse became captain and people were beginning to hate him and all the changes he was making. I am nothing if I don't get to perform outside of my room, I felt like I was dying slowly without my music so I came up with a plan.

***After School***

I ran up to Kurt and Mercedes and they looked distraught.

"What's wrong divas?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just that Jesse kicked out a lot of people from Glee Club so a lot of our friends are broken over it." Kurt replies sadly.

"Funny you should say that Kurt because I had an awesome idea about what we can do about that. I miss singing and I know you both do as well." I said cheerily.

"What is this awesome idea that you talk about Babe." A voice I despised whispered right in my ear.

I got the chills and now I understood why Kurt and Mercedes face expression had changed halfway through what I was saying.

"Jesse, this doesn't concern you so you might as well keep walking." Kurt says defending me.

"Or what faggot, are you going to do something about it? Cuz I don't think you will do anything, you're too much of a girl."

"Jesse just leave us alone we haven't done anything wrong here. I don't want to see your face, yet here you stand so I recommend you leave already." I have to say something or Jesse will end up hurting Kurt and I can't have that knowing that Kurt is only trying to help me.

He grabs my arm roughly and I manage a small squeal that gives off that I am in pain and then I'm on the floor with a cut on my elbow from the concrete.

"How dare you talk to me like that you LITTLE BITCH? You should know better than to speak that way after what went down between us. You are nothing and will always be nothing just like your two diva friends." He kicks me hard in the stomach and walks away.

I hear a pair of footsteps running towards us. Then I feel a pair of muscular thick strong arms lifting me up in his, and I can't help but take a whiff and it seems to make my world stop and it also makes some of the pain of my stomach ease a bit. I don't even dare open my eyes to look at the face, I'm just too embarrassed.

While I'm in my only little world I can hear Kurt sobbing uncontrollably and Mercedes is whispering "No, No, No." repeatedly.

"Who.. Wh." I try to speak up.

"No don't say anything just relax, I got you ok everything is going to be ok." That voice oooh God, that voice.

"Are you an Angel? Am I dead?"

He laughs and his body moves so I feel him laughing against my body and my body goes hot. What is this feeling, it must be because I'm in pain. Yes. That must be it.

"No I'm not, you must have a fever."

"Hmm" those are the last words I say.

I don't know how much time has passed but I when I wake up I notice that I'm not in my own house.

I start to remember what happened and I'm glad that whoever that handsome voice, muscular arms, and sexy laugh was. Shush Rachel you've been thrown around and kicked all in one day and the first thing you think about is a boy? A boy that you still have no face to!

Shake it off, shake it off.

Ok so I'm glad whoever that boy was that he didn't take me home, I don't need my dad's seeing me in this condition.

I start to get up and I feel a little lightheaded so I steady myself.

I walk downstairs to where I hear some sort of commotion.

"Who did this to her?" that voice.

"We aren't in the position to tell you that." Mercedes whispers.

"Well I saw him walking away, just tell me who it is, things aren't going to stay this way, that asshole has to pay for this." I'm shocked to hear someone, a guy, defend me and it warms my heart.

I start to get closer to the living room. When I hear Kurt say "Why do you care so much about who did it huh? It's not like you know Rachel, you talk bad about her and judge her without knowing her."

I'm taken aback a bit because I didn't even know this guy and he was misjudging me. Maybe that was when I was with Jesse because we were the IT couple and we did what was necessary to keep up a good image.

"Yes but I was wrong in doing that. I don't know what changed I just know that he will get what's coming to him. Once you tell me who it was."

"No, you will have to ask her to tell you if you're so insistent."

I'm already in the living room and Mercedes in the first to notice me standing there.

"Rachel!"

I still don't have the nerve to look at the boy that has been in my head. So I turn to Kurt and I burst out in tears remembering what happened.

I expected Kurt to get to me first but it was the other arms that held me and soothed me. That smell, what was it? I didn't know exactly what it was but I liked it a little more than I should.

When I calmed a bit that's when he looked down and asked if I was going to be ok. I looked up and that's when it really happened..


	3. Crazy Thoughts

**Hope everyone is liking the story. Thanks for reading.**

**Again I don't own Glee or anything Glee related. But I wish I did :D **

**Once again ENJOY!**

Finn Hudson! Finn Freaking Hudson! How can it be that Finn was the one that carried me to his and Kurt's home?

"Rach how are you? Do you need anything? Like, anything at all, just let me know. I'll get you whatever you need." Finn Freaking Hudson said in hurried voice.

"I, I, I'm ok just in a bit of pain. Do you have any pain killers?" I don't know why I stuttered while saying that.

"Kurt, hurry up and get Rachel some pain killers." He rushed Kurt.

"Thanks Finn but would you be so kind as to give me my personal space back."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was still holding you."

I smile at him.

He looks away when he moves to sit next to me.

I really didn't want him to let go but I looked over at Cedes and she was eyeing me as if asking me what was going on. I just shook my head at her and shrugged my shoulders.

Kurt walks in at that moment and hands me a glass of whatever and two pills.

I down them quickly trying to get rid of the pain coursing through my body.

I look over at Finn and he is looking at me attentively.

He looks so much older from what I remember him. I used to come over for sleepovers to Kurt's house but we began to have our sleepovers at my house or Mercedes's house since Kurt's dad married Finns mom. My dad's weren't comfortable with Finn being around. When I would go over to Kurt's house during the day Finn would always be upstairs in his room and would never even come out so I wouldn't really see him. He definitely grew up into a fine piece of ass. He is what I call a Sexy Beast, that's right he is a Sexy Beast. Thing is that he doesn't know how handsome he is.

"May I help you with something Finn." I finally speak up.

He looks away as if he's been caught.

His expression makes me smile.

"Uhhh, well, I mean, things happened today.. And well I really want to know what idiot would do this to you." While he said this I was staring at his hands. He had balled them up and they were turning red from the pressure.

"Finn it's really not important. He is just mad about some past things that happened between me and him."

He gets up and yells "Oh so it was that Jackass of your ex-boyfriend Jesse then."

"Finn why are acting like this. Like I said before this doesn't concern you, this is between Rachel and Jesse." Kurt says pushing Finn away from me.

"You know what you're right. Rach I mean Rachel I'm sorry for getting in your business, I don't even know you and here I am overreacting."

"No Finn, I wanted to thank you for carrying me away from that. Who knows what would have happened to me."

"Yeah, sure." He says leaving the three of us standing there with shocked looks.

"Well that was weird; my brother has never acted in that way. Nor have I ever heard him talk so much to someone that he is already accustomed to."

"Yeah your brother has always been weird, but hot damn he grew up mighty fine."

"Mercedes! Don't check out Kurt's brother it's just wrong even if you're right." Wow did I just admit to that aloud.

They both turn to look at me.

I just look away feeling my face turn red. I know they are going to let my last comment slide and I'm glad that they aren't being persistent about it.

I get up getting ready to head home because I know my dads are going to start wondering where it is that I am.

"Rachel, are you sure you're going to be ok." Kurt asks worried.

"Yes, I'll be fine I'm sure that whatever bruises are forming will be gone by Monday, it's a good thing that it's Friday."

"Hey Rachel before you leave. What was it that you needed to inform us of?"

"Oh that, well I was really missing singing and I know you both miss as well so I think that we should form our own Glee Club. One that anyone could join not only the popular people like what Jesse's Club was."

"I think that's a great idea!" Mercedes is mega excited.

"I thought we would just stop singing all together because of Jesse and his herd of Jackasses."

Kurt was extremely happy and I knew that if I stayed he would bust out in a song.

"TAKE CARE RACHEL!" They both yelled out the door while I was walking away.

I laughed and waved. I got in my car; I'm glad that they drove my car over to Kurt's house.

***In My Room***

2 hours had passed since I got home from Kurt and Finns house. I don't know why I'm referring to it as Finns house now as well when I used to just say Kurt's house. Maybe I consider Finn a friend now after what happened today.

Also, for whatever reason I couldn't get him out of my head and I keep seeing his face and every time it makes me smile like a dork. I have to stop myself and tell myself that he is off limits because we are complete opposites.

"Don't opposites attract?" I whispered to myself.

NO NO NO.

It must be everything that happened today. And I did take more pain killers when I got home. Maybe it's the pain killers that are making me think about weird things.

Well whatever it was I knew that it had to stop because Finn was Kurt's brother and things would be so awkward if we ever went out.

No I'm just thinking ahead of myself. What makes me think that Finn would even be interested in me in the first place? Maybe he has a girlfriend or he may have a crush on someone. And most importantly what make me think that he even sees me that way.

I'm just going crazy talking to myself.

But everyone talks to themselves right? It's normal to talk to oneself.

I don't even know what to think anymore.

Finn is so handsome he just dresses in a way that doesn't show people what is under those clothes.

Just stop thinking about HIM!

Ok I have to figure out a way to change myself and stand up for myself against Jesse because I know that what happened today is not going to stop anytime soon.

I can't live in fear of Jesse.

I may dress and act like a Prude but things are going to change.

Monday everyone will meet the "New Rachel Berry."

Over the next two days I will be disposing of all my old clothing.

I will purchase clothing that exposes and shows my curves in the right places.

I'll show everyone what I've been hiding under my reindeer sweaters.

I will show Jesse what a real decent women looks like.

With that I finally close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

When I wake up I look at my phone to check the time. I see that I have some new messages.

3 are from Jesse that say..

"Hey babe, did that beating shut you up good?"

"Answer, Bitch!"

"Don't say one word to anyone that I was the one who did this or things will only get worse."

I ignored them, remembering what I had planned for the day.

I also had one from Kurt and Mercedes each. Both making sure that I was doing better. I quickly replied telling them that I was feeling better and thanked them for asking.

I was getting up from my bed when I get a message.

I'm thinking that it's going to be either Kurt or Mercedes but when I see who it is it shocks me.

"Hey Rach, its Finn. :)"


	4. Unexpected

**Hey guys ok so no Jesse in this chapter but he will be back in the next one and he will be extremely rude to Rachel. There will be bad things happening soon but we will also be meeting new people. So bad but good **** I want to thank everyone who is reading this and I want to thank the people that have reviewed my story. I want honest opinions, and if you think I need to make some changes, well I am open minded. Enjoy the chapter.**

**I do NOT own Glee.**

"Hi Finn. How did you get my number?" I was truly shocked by this. I never expected this not in a million years.

He replied back quickly "Uhh I stole it from Kurt. Is that ok? I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you're doing better?"

Why was he worried about me? Was it because he was there when it all happened and he saw what Jesse did to me?

Maybe he just wants to be friends.

I'm not going to deny him my friendship.

"Yeah its fine I suppose. I'm doing better though thanks for asking..."

This time it took him longer than usual to reply.

"Ok I'm glad you're better. And also I want to apologize for the way that I acted last night. I'm not usually like that; I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Finn it was actually quite heroic of you. Any girl would be happy for a guy to be that worried for her."

"Yeah if you're popular yeah..."

"Did you need anything else Finn?"

"No I just like talking to you."

I'm smiling like an idiot once I read that what he replied with. He makes my heart flutter just with something as simple as that. No boy has ever made me feel that way. "That's sweet, I like talking to you as well. But why haven't you attempted to start a conversation with me before."

***Mall***

He never texted me back and I must say that I'm a little disappointed because I was enjoying myself. I was even beginning to forget my problems with Jesse.

But now here I am at the mall ready to get myself a new wardrobe for Monday.

I'm really excited to show Mercedes and Kurt the new me.

I'm not sure how they will react, but knowing Kurt he is going to judge every single thread I wear.

Maybe I should've told them what I was planning.

While I'm sending Kurt a text I run into someone. And fall flat on my ass.

"Oh I'm so sorry" he says lifting me by the arm.

I knew who it was right away, I would know his voice if I was in a crowded arena and I haven't been around him for long. "It's ok Finn. No harm done."

"Yeah but what about what happened ye-"

"Well I got to go." I cut him off.

"Wait Kurt is here, I just left him at Spencer's. He said something like getting a friend a prank present for his birthday. I just walked away from him because I didn't want to know anymore." He looked at me and smiled while turning red.

I didn't understand why he was turning red and what kind of owner names its store Spencer's? I was following Finn to where he said Kurt was while I begin to check him out. What I couldn't help myself he has such toned muscles that are ready to burst out of that shirt and his ass is like squeeze worthy. I can't help but compare him to Jesse and Jesse is nothing compared to Finn. Well other than being popular but I can make Finn popular, it's a plus that Kurt is his friend. I remember seeing Finn around school but he always kept to himself. He hung around a group of weird people, there were two blonde girls one was Quinn and she was very pretty, I think I have English class with her. The other blonde is Brittany and she is a great dancer from what I've been told, Brittany is a lesbian and she is dating Santana. Santana is a bitch, well not to me because she has never talked to me before. Then there is also some weird Mohawk guy named Puck, I mean just gross, what is up with that name.

I was so caught up in my mind that I didn't even notice when we walked in the store and I again bumped into Finn, damn he was so tall.

"Sorry again." He says and leaves without saying bye.

God he frustrates me, why must he be so hot and cold.

Should I bust out in a Katy Perry hit?

No Kurt is staring at me and singing that song will only make him question me more. I can already tell that he is going to ask question involving his brother.

"Hi Kurt." I smile kindly.

"Err hello there Rachel." He looks at me awkwardly. "I didn't know you were going to be at the mall today. I also didn't expect to see you here with Finn." He is giving me the weird Kurt eyes. Oh god look away Rachel.

"I ran into Finn, literally, I ran into him and I fell on my butt. It was embarrassing; did he get hotter over the summer? Or what happened to him?"

He can't believe what I've just said because he drops what he's doing "I'm sorry did I just hear the Diva Queen say that Finn, Fin Hudson is HOT? Finn? As in Finn "DORKY" Hudson?" He said while using air quotes.

I'm turning red and I can feel it but yes it's true I think he is completely hot. "Yes Kurt." I blush. "He is quite hot once you look past the way he dresses but he is very well built."

"It's quite funny that you say that little Diva because that's why we are here at the mall today. Finn is finally letting me pick some clothes out for him. He wants to become in a new person since its senior year."

"Whoa really? That's awesome; you know what's funny..."

"Why don't you tell me Rachel?"

"I'm sort of here for the same reason. I threw away most of my old clothes because I want to show Jesse and everyone at school who I really am and I want to show EVERYONE what the real Rachel Berry looks like."

By this point Kurt is jumping up and down with joy. "AHHHH! No way Rachel, finally! I can't wait to see your entirely new wardrobe. And I can't wait to see you in sexier clothes. You have the body of a goddess you just need to find the right clothes for it."

"I know Kurt I'm also excited."

I look around me and I begin to notice the kind of store that Spencer's is. It's not a store for me that's something I'm sure of. There are sex toys around me and shirts and Tees with vulgar writing on it. I look at Kurt and he is holding a sex toy.

"Kurt! What is that?"

"It's a present for a friend. But it's a prank." He says shutting me up.

"Oooo. Who's your friend?" By this point I don't care about the so called prank present. I'm more interested in finding out who his friend is.

"It's just someone I met. Nothing too serious yet, but I must say, he is way adorable." I can tell I lost him to his thoughts and I'm pretty sure he is thinking of this new friend of his. I'm happy for Kurt he deserves to be happy and it makes me happy seeing him happy.

"That's great Kurt! Will I get to meet this "guy" or are you keeping him to yourself?" I tease him.

"His name is Blaine, and you will meet him when I find that's it the right time to do so." He walks away, toy in hand. "Let me just pay for this and we can meet up with Finn so we can shop together."

I'm waiting outside the store for Kurt. When I start to think, wait Kurt said that they came here to practically give Finn a makeover. Keyword being "they" I wonder who else is here. Kurt is walking out the door from Spencer's and he is on the phone, "Ok Finn we will meet both of you in front of Hollister. Yes, we are already on our way over there so you better be there already mister." He smiles and hangs up.

"Ready Rachel as you heard we are meeting them at Hollister, from there we can go to American Eagle or wherever you would like."

"Kurt who else is here? I mean who is with Finn?" I regretted asking right after because I was afraid I wouldn't like what the answer was.

"Oh well I needed a girls perspective and I didn't know that I was going to be running into you so I asked Finn to invite Quinn."

Yeah I didn't like this.


	5. Trying New Things

**Sorry to you all!**

**I've been a busy bee. Work, work, work.**

**But here it is there is some HummelBerry because I love their friendship.**

**There is also plenty of Finchel because they are perfection.**

**Enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it for you!**

**I do NOT own Glee :D **

I don't think I can or even want to be around Finn when Quinn is also there. I know how she feels about Finn. I've heard her talking about him to Brittany and Santana. I know I shouldn't be affected by her because Finn and her have been friends longer, but I would be lying to myself if I just didn't admit that I had some sort of feelings for Finn Hudson.

I'm not going to shout it to the world but I might as well admit it to myself, Kurt would be weirded out if I said anything about what I'm thinking. Kurt is right next to me maybe I should start a conversation before things get weird..

"Hey Kurt, are Quinn and Finn a couple?" Darn, maybe I shouldn't have started this kind of conversation. I know he will ask questions.

"Rachel is there something that you need to tell me?" he stops walking. "Since Finn left you with me you have been like in your own world, just thinking and thinking. So why don't you tell me what it is that is on your mind."

"No Kurt this is something that I would like to keep myself, because I know how people are and I'd rather not speak about it." I started to walk away from Kurt but before I could get far he pulled me back.

"Kurt I see Finn already, let's just go." I didn't want to talk about this at the moment.

"No Rachel Finn and Quinn can wait! Are you kidding me right now Berry?! You can talk to me you know..." He looked extremely pissed. We walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I know Kurt, I know. But it's just; you know how judgmental people are and how they can be."

"Am I like any other person to you? Because I thought I was and important part of your life!"

"You are Kurt, but..." he cut me off.

"No Diva you will let me talk."

"OK Kurt. Go on."

"We've known each other for Four years now. You and Mercedes are my best friends and nothing will ever change that. I now even see you as a sister. I will always be here if it's to talk, listen, sing, gossip, laugh, even if you just want to cry." He was tearing up at this point. "Rachel, honey, when Jesse pushed you and kicked you, I almost died because I thought I would kill him. In that moment I didn't care if my Jacket was from a Marc Jacobs collection" I laughed with him "I wanted to protect you because I don't want you to ever hurt, especially to be hurt physically, I want to see you smile and I want to hear your beautiful voice. We all know that you are going to get far with that voice. And now we will be changing your wardrobe. Finally! But you need to know that I will never judge you because you are my friend and friends are not here for judgment, leave that to God." I look up and see Quinn is walking towards us.

"Kurt I knew how much you cared for me. It's just hard for me to admit things that I, myself, don't want to believe. I will tell you what I've been thinking about all last night and all day today." I bite my lip and I'm about to speak

"Hey Kurt, Finn and I have been waiting, he said he wants to get this thing over with." Quinn's extremely happy so it seems.

"It's ok Kurt lets go."

"But Rachel you weren't done talking, you need to tell me." He is intrigued.

"Don't worry I will tell you."

Kurt smiles a smile that is nervous but scared at the same time. I'm pretty sure I smiled the same way back at him.

Quinn and Kurt turn towards where Hollister is and I walk behind them.

Quinn meets Finn at door and he looks at me and smiles at me.

I think my heart just stopped.

No one should be allowed to look that handsome.

I mean that smile was just SOMETHING else.

When Finn turns and walks in, Quinn follows. Kurt is almost in the store when I walk a bit faster and I lean on him and whisper in his ear...

"Finn."

That's all I say to him, he stops walking, I'm afraid to stop as well, knowing very well that if I do then he will question me right here in the middle of the mall.

"What!"

That all I hear him yell once I'm in the store.

***2 hours later***

"Gosh Kurt I can't believe that you made me get so much clothes." Finn is happy he got clothes; at least I think he is he just wasn't happy that he has to carry all the bags. I offered to give him a hand but he kindly declined my offer.

"Finnegan, I told you to go leave them in the car, Rachel, Quinn and I will be going to Charlotte Russe. So just go already." I couldn't not laugh at that. Kurt was frustrated since he couldn't get Finn to try on more clothes.

"Your full name is Finnegan?" I asked. "How cute is that.!" At this point I can't stop laughing, I'm teasing him and he doesn't seem truly bothered by it which is a good thing.

"Don't Rach, that's why I never tell people. Finn! Finn is my name ok. Now if the three of you will excuse me, I'm going to make my way to my car." He walks away half smiling. We are walking away from him as well. But I turn around at the same time that he does and he winks at me and says "see you in a bit." I think I'm the only one that actually heard him because Quinn and Kurt seem oblivious as to what just happened. I'm allowed to be excited about this right..?

When we get to Charlotte Russe I'm already seeing things that I like.

I walk up to a clothes stand that has a beautiful red dress. It looks skin tight and I know it will show off all my curves perfectly. I put the dress up enough so that Kurt can see it from where he is looking at clothes.

"That dress has my stamp of approval." He gives me two thumbs up.

I walk over to Kurt and Quinn and tell them that I want to try the dress on.

"Go ahead Rachel, Quinn just told me that she also wants to find a dress to try on. She said it's for a special occasion so I have to help her."

"Alright I'll be right out. If I need your opinion I will yell for you." I walk away with a bright smile on my face.

"Yes Honey, just holler."

I'm in the dressing room already undressed. I put on the dress and I hear Finn calling for me...

"In here Finnegan." I giggle.

"Very funny Rachel!"

I open the door slightly so he knows where I am.

I start to adjust the dress properly, making sure it's smoothed out and that it looks fine. That's when Finn walks in saying.

"Hey Rach, Kurt sent me to make sure you're doing okk..." He stops talking hallway through his sentence, "Wow! Rachel? Is this what you truly look like?"

I turn around to face him, and am shocked that he is looking into my eyes but straight down the front of my dress.

"Finn! Up here," I point towards my eyes.

"Ohh, uhh, sorry." He looks down at his shoes and then back up.

"Much better."

"Rachel you look so damn stunning, I don't know why it shocks me. I mean I always thought you were beautiful but WOW, I've never seen you dress like this, it's a new you. Still beautiful and gorgeous but in a more mature way."

No one has ever said anything like that to me, and I know I'm going to like this new me that I'm planning to reveal to everyone soon. Finn just happened to be the first to see it happen and he was the one who pointed out that this was the new me.

Turning red I thank Finn "That's sweet Finn, I mean I don't look like other girls but I've come to terms, I like being different."

"I like that you are different Rach," he says stepping into my bubble, "You might change on the outside but just never go changing on the inside, you're beautiful on the outside and even more on the inside."

This weird urge came over me and suddenly nothing else mattered but Finn and I. I closed the space between us and I planted one on him. He seemed surprised and pulled back a bit. Enough so that our lips weren't touching, but we were looking at one another.

A couple seconds went by, I was about to speak up and say something when he kissed me. Wow, I thought, even better than the first one.

I never felt anything this amazing with Jesse!

Why oh why must it be Finn to make me feel these wonderful feelings.

Stopping talking to yourself Rachel. You are kissing Finn, now return and get into it.

Oh gosh how was I not paying attention to this kiss?

He was moving his lips really slowly and it seemed like he wanted to take his time.

Well I couldn't do that.

I gently slipped my tongue into his mouth and I heard him sigh into my mouth.

Can this get any better?!

Well there goes my answer.

YES. YES it can.

He pushed me up against the fitting room wall.

I felt him going hard.

Is it really that easy to turn on a guy?

I moved my hips into his.

My body went hot all over.

Finn makes me hot.

I want him!

"Finn." I sigh.

"No talking Rach."

"Hmmm. Fine by me."

We go back to kissing, I bite his bottom lip.

"God Rach!"

I grind into his hips one more and he pushes up against me to the point where I feel his whole body on mine.

It's amazing and I never want it to stop.

"Rachel, Finn? Which dressing room are you in?"

Darn I had to Jinx it.

We pull apart and Finn looks like he wants to continue. Well so do I but Quinn and Kurt are just outside the door looking for us.

"The second door to your left!" I yell.

"Rachel, don't.."

I stop Finn from continuing what he was going to say.

"Finn it's ok"

He walks out and Kurt walks in.

I try to fix myself.

Doesn't help but I try.

Kurt's eyes go wide "Rachel why do u sound like you're out of breath?"

Oh crap!


	6. What Changed?

**Here is the new update not much Finchel.**

**I want to thank KeziaAgron for all her help and support 3**

**Lots of problems coming soon.**

**Lots of gory scenes.**

**Stick with me because I have lots of things planned for this story.**

**Enjoy it.**

**I do Not own Glee :D**

Glad that Finn walked out because Kurt has those crazy eyes going on right now.

"Kurt I fell on the floor and Finn helped me up." That's the best I could come up with. "Don't you dare think wrong Kurt, we weren't doing anything wrong." I know he doesn't believe me but I had to try.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. You are lying out of your ass right now! I know something happened, and as much I don't want to know all the details, just tell me if you two kissed?" He looked seriously at Rachel.

"Emm… Ye. Yes Kurt, we kissed. And then…"

"No no no! I said spare me the details little lady, I don't want to know." Kurt's says walking out the dressing room.

"Oh and that dress looks fabulous on you!" he yells.

"Thanks Kurt, now please remove yourself from this dressing room."

"Feisty, aren't we! You weren't saying that when Finn was in here." He leaves with a proud smile on his face.

"KURT!"

Kurt new how to get to me, but I was too happy today for that to happen. I, Rachel Berry, just kissed Finn Hudson and I couldn't care less if he wasn't popular. People could talk as much crap as they want; I just want to be happy. I know that I don't know Finn that well but still we could get to know each other a lot better. Especially if there will be more kissing because I enjoyed kissing him.

Oh Finny.

Maybe I should go outside already; I should go outside if I want to spend more time with Finn!

I changed back to my clothes quickly and walked out to see Finn, oh and also to look for more clothes…

When I walked out Kurt stopped talking to Finn and when I smile at Finn he just gave me a half smile that told me something was wrong. Maybe I was just making things up in my head, everything is fine. I walked up to Quinn and we walked away from the boys to continue looking for clothes.

I found a frilly skirt that I adored so I wanted to ask Kurt for his "professional" advice but when I turned to where he was he looked like he was scolding Finn like a small child.

Something must be up I've never seen Kurt act like that. Especially towards his brother, weird.

"Hey Kurt!" I yelled across the store. "I need some advice over here if you're not too busy." I didn't really need his advice I'm going to get the dress regardless; I just wanted whatever was going on to stop.

"I'll be right over Rachel." He finished saying something to Finn and walked over to me. Finn was right behind him and walked past us without saying one word. I was going to speak up and say something. At that same moment Finn looked at me and my heart stopped.

He looked torn; I couldn't say anything anymore so I looked away to Kurt who looked extremely heated. But I could tell that he was trying very hard to calm down.

"Kurt? What is going on, what's wrong with Finn?"

"Nothing sweetie. What did you need me for?" he huffed.

"Well no need for your help anymore Kurt. I'm getting the skirt." I stick my tongue out at him and he seems to relax.

I turn back around to ask Finn if everything was fine but he and Quinn are no longer there. I think he could've at least said bye or something.

I have to admit I'm a little hurt. So I pull my phone out and send him a quick txt "What's going on Finn."

I put it away knowing that he isn't going to answer me anytime soon since he will be driving.

Kurt and I keep shopping and I get too much clothes. But since I'm trying to change I get no jeans, I tell myself that from now I will only wear dresses and skirts.

New Rachel Berry.

Right?

"Ok Kurt, I think that's all I will get." I say exhausted.

"You sure Rachel, we could go look for more things." He looks to happy and it's been over 4 hours of shopping.

"Yes Kurt I am positive that I am done."

With that said we walk to my car, I'm now giving Kurt a ride because Finn left earlier.

We get to Kurt's and Finns truck is nowhere to be seen so I must ask "Hey Kurt Finn isn't home?"

"No Rachel, he must be at Quinn's" he looks at me and says "Rachel maybe you and Finn shouldn't get any closer than what happened today."

"He makes me happy Kurt."

"Ok Rachel, do whatever pleases you, but don't say I didn't warn you. See you on Monday." He walks out the car turns around and waves.

***Monday Morning***

I was very excited for today because it was going to be the first day that my new Glee Club would be getting together, I couldn't wait. I was also excited to see Finn, but Finn never replied to my txt from Saturday and I was really looking forward to seeing him in school this morning. We were both going to school changed differently from what people were used to seeing us in.

I can't imagine what it is that made Finn not talk to me. Maybe he didn't feel anything when we kissed in the fitting room, maybe I'm just making things up in my head. But I don't think that those noises that were coming out of him were in my mind, matter of fact those noises were of Finn Hudson and he was moaning. I caused that reaction in him; I need to find out what it is that happened to Finn.

With that determination I wore a short navy blue skirt with a white shirt tucked in that showed off some of my cleavage, I paired it with beautiful black and white heels. I headed out to my car to get to school earlier than usual to see if I would run in to Finn.

When I get to school I see that the parking lot is mainly empty, except for some scattered cars here and there. I see that Finn's car is parked but I don't see anyone in the car so he must be inside the school already.

I didn't know that he came to school this early, maybe he is helping Kurt with his singing. I know that Kurt comes to school early to use the choir room to practice his singing.

I make my way to the choir room and I hear singing but it's not Kurt's voice that I hear. The voice I hear is amazingly good, he needs practice but it's still good compared to other people.

I walk inside the choir room and am in complete and utter shock to see that the person with the amazing voice is "Finn?" he stops singing and turns around to face me. I can tell that he is just as shocked to see me there.

"Umm, hi Rach." He tries to leave the room, but I stop him. I stand in his way and he stops right in front of me. I can feel his warmth even though we aren't even touching.

"You have a great voice Finn, how come you never tried out for our Glee Club?"

"Because I'm not popular, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." He is being really cryptic and I can't stand it.

"Finn what is going on? What happened on Saturday after we kissed? I thought everything was fine until you up and left without even a simple goodbye."

He looks away from my face saying "Rachel we are total opposites as much as I want you we can't be together."

He gives me a kiss on my forehead and heads through the doors. "Finn" I whisper after him knowing he can't hear me.

I walk over to the chairs and sit down. I'm sitting there speechless for about 10 minutes. I begin to hear people come in and out of the school.

I tell myself to get up, classes will be starting soon and I need to get myself together.

During lunch I go sit by Kurt and Mercedes who are staring at me.

"Hey Rachel your new outfit is really turning heads." This is Mercedes talking but I'm not really paying attention because my day has been total crap. First the whole Finn issue and then after first period I walked past Jesse and he tried to pull me into a classroom insisting to talk.

I also heard people saying that I became a slut after Jesse and I broke up and that that's why I changed my wardrobe.

People can be such asses and I was so tired of all of it.

"Thanks 'Cedes." I put my tray of food down but don't sit down, "I'm not very hungry, I'll see you both at our Glee practice."

"Ok Rachel let's see if any people show up. You've been out of it today so I hope you feel better later."

"Ok Kurt, I'll do my best to concentrate and Glee practice later."

***Glee Practice***

Glee Practice was over and it was an ok turn out I didn't expect people to actually join since Jesse was still running his club. I was surprised to see Quinn, Santana, and Brittany there. They were all actually pretty good and we needed people to be able to get noticed by the show choir directors. We needed more male voice still.

I was walking to my car feeling much better than earlier. My day got better when it came to Glee practice.

When I get to my car I begin to look for my car keys, but then all of a sudden I get pushed into my car roughly and my face is pushed into the driver window. All I can do is cry.

Then he speaks.

"Why hello Rachie!"

Oh God, I only know one guy who calls me that disgusting nickname..


	7. Monster

**Feeling generous tonight! Plus I won't be able to post tomorrow.**

**I apologize in advance for what is coming but it's for the own good of where I want this story to go.**

**Thanks to everyone for continuing on reading.**

**Can't say enjoy it because it will be sad but there will be a tiny Finchel scene.**

**I do NOT own Glee :D**

I was hoping that I wouldn't run into him, but it is just my luck for me to get harassed when no one is around.

"Jesse will you get off me, you're hurting me." I say through tears.

He cackles and its quite terrifying "Oh Rachie. No! Don't you know you are such a dirty tease?" He pulls my hair and I cry out but it doesn't make him stop, he actually pulls even harder. "You belong to me Rachel, no matter what you say you are my property and you will never get away from grasp."

Now I'm truly afraid because he has never been so cruel and I did nothing to cause this in him he was fine with ending things between us and now here he is, showing the total opposite. But I should have known better, Jesse was never one to give up so I should have assumed that he would try and get me back. I just didn't expect it to be this extreme.

"What do you want Jesse? I've left you alone and I avoid you, what more do you want!?" I yell trying to show him that he doesn't phase me even though all I want to do is run.

I try to turn around and face him but he just pushes his body into my back and I can tell that he is turned on by how brusque he is being and I can't believe that being rough with me is turning him on. It's disgusting and it makes my inside turn.

"I want you Rachie baby. I don't want to be with you but I want to be inside you. You held out on me when we were together and I let it slide." He licks my neck all over and I start to sob which makes him turn me around to face him.

"I want to see you cry for me Rachie, I love it, I love seeing women in pain, and it's such a turn on. Can you see how much it turns me on?" he points down for me to look but I don't listen to him, instead I close my eyes and look away. That only makes him mad and he slaps me so hard I begin to taste blood.

"Don't you dare disobey me or things will only get worse for you my love." He smiling and it's so disturbing, "Now once again, look down and see what kind of effect you have on me! Don't flatter yourself though little one, the cause of this boner is the effect of seeing you in pain." God he can be so explicit sometimes, I can't believe I was with him for so long and not once did expect this from him, I wonder what changed him.

"Rachie, Rachieee!" he rips off my shirt violently, now I think it has gone way too far and I'm afraid as to how far Jesse is truly capable of going. Can't control the tears streaming down my face and I begin to cry out for help knowing that there is no one else there.

"Rachel you have seriously been holding out on me, I have never seen tits this perfect. They are nice and perky and I am glad to be the first to touch them and lick and suck them. I can't believe I didn't see what a tight little body you had before." He seems so proud of himself I can't even fight him anymore he is about to rip my skirt off when I see car lights flashing our way.

"Shit, shit, shit." He begins to swear under his breath. "This isn't over Rachel it is only the beginning, I've only just tasted your skin, can't wait to be inside you. Don't say a word about this." He runs away into the dark streets away from the school.

I fall to the floor and I hit my head hard on the concrete. I try to call out for help again but my voice is barely a whisper.

I begin to hear footsteps running towards me and I also begin to hear my name being called. I can't make out their voices.

I'm pretty sure I will pass out soon, I know I'm bleeding from my head from when I collapsed after Jesse let go of me.

"Rach!" I hear his voice.

"Rachel!" Was that Kurt? What are they both still doing at school? I'm glad they're here they saved my life, who knows what would've happened if they hadn't come by. Jesse would've had his way with me and God knows what he would've done to me after that. I can't say anything to anyone but I don't know what to say to people. I know Kurt, Finn, and Mercedes will already know who did it but I will have to deny it. Jesse is obviously extremely crazed with me; he is overly obsessed with having sex with me. I don't feel safe being alone anymore.

I feel dirty like I'm not worth anything, it's like I'm clean because Jesse touched me in places no one except myself had and it so wrong. I've never felt this way and I want this feeling to go away.

"She's over here Kurt!" Finn yells for Kurt and they kneel down beside me.

"Oh Rachel!" he is sobbing uncontrollably, "who did this? It was Jesse wasn't it? How could he?"

"That asshole will get what is coming to him, mark my words. He will NOT get away with this." He spits those words out and it hurts so much to hear Finn being so vicious he shouldn't be thinking that way. I hate that I'm making him be this way. "Kurt you need to get yourself together and run to my car to get my phone and call the police. NOW! Hurry Kurt!"

I hear Kurt run away from where we were, "No Finn, don't call the police will be ok it's not that serious." I'm too afraid of Jesse, I can't get the police involved I know that next time he will finish what he started tonight.

"Rachel even though you haven't said who it was I know it was Jesse and the police needs to know what he is doing to you. This isn't the first time that he tries to harm you. And this time it went too far." He rocks me back and forth in his arms, repeating my nickname he gave me. "Oh Rach, I can't believe that someone can be this evil, but don't worry sweetheart I'm here now. I am never letting him get near you again."

I cry even harder, it has been such a long day I can't believe that it's still only Monday and so much has happened. "Finn really you can just take me home. No one needs to know about all this mess. Just please, please." I begin to beg him but it's not working, he is just staring at me as if I were a damaged puppy, he looked so hurt yet so peaceful.

"Rach, you are laying on the floor bleeding from your head, you have a cut lip, bruises all over your body and hickies on your neck!" he purses his lips and rubs his temples with his free hands, he blows out a breath, "You are most definitely not ok baby!"

I begin to feel light headed and him calling me baby makes me believe that I must be dreaming. "Ba.. Bab.. Baby?" I asked confused.

He looks straight into my hazy eyes. He is about to say something but that is when the police and ambulance arrive flashing lights everywhere. Great timing I might add!

Finn holds me close and lifts me up. I feel too weak to protest from all the pain coursing through my body.

Then I'm out!

**KezGron**


	8. Trust

**Ok I'm back everyone!**

**I feel like it's been a while, but I will stay up late to write since I don't work tomorrow.**

**I'm excited from all the Tweets from Ryan we got today so...**

**We will have some Finchel since Old School Rachel inspired me!**

**Enjoy these cute Finchel scenes.**

**The beginning will be a little rough but will get better.**

**Now ENJOY!**

**As always I do NOT own Glee :D**

I wake up in a hospital room; I look around to see if anyone is in the room with me. Its dark but I see a figure in a chair in the corner of the room. I also see that the door is slightly open and I hear my dad's talking outside in hushed voices. I know that the figure in the chair is Finn.

I try calling for him but my voice is real hoarse, as if I were getting over a bad cold. I try a few more times till I know he hears me.

He walks up to me rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, "Rach?" he yawns. "Are you awake? Can I get you anything?"

I smile at how adorable he looks right now, "Water." I manage to squeak.

He reaches over me to get to the cup of water next to me "I'm sorry Finn; I didn't know it was right beside me."

"It's ok I like looking after you." He looks towards the door, "Your dads have been asking an awful lot of questions."

"Did you tell them what happened?"

"How can I, when I don't even know what happened." He sounds a little upset that he knows nothing.

"Well that's good it's better that no one knows, he will hurt me more if I say anything." Tears begin to form and I can't stop them.

Finn reaches over and wipes them off, "He will never hurt you again, not as long as I'm with you. Rachel the police is outside waiting for you to give your statement on what happened to you."

"Finn you mustn't bother yourself with my well-being. I'm too afraid of Jesse, look at what he has done to me already."

"I want to protect you Rachel, I see you and you seem so tough but deep down you need someone to protect you from everyone, even from yourself. Jesse is just a stick in the mud, he isn't worthy of you, you are better than this. It's time to speak up."

I am shocked from what he is saying because it's all true, "How can you know me so well, when we barely know each other?"

I hadn't noticed that he was caressing my face from when he wiped the tears from my eyes so when I ask him this question he pulls back.

"I'm not sure, but it's sort of like how when you knew this morning that something was wrong with me since the mall."

"This is just all too weird Finn, I feel like I've known you forever, it's like we…"

I don't get to finish the sentence when my dad's walk in and turn on the lights. I squint my eyes trying to adjust to the change in my view.

"Rachel? Thank God!"

"We were so worried."

"What happened?"

"Who did this to you?"

There were so many questions that needed to be answered but I was too afraid and I didn't know where to begin.

I look over to where Finn was standing not even 3 seconds ago and he has backed away letting my dad's invade my space this time.

I look around trying to find him hoping that he will guide me on what to do.

He nods at me when I find his gaze.

He mouths "its ok" telling me that it's time to tell everyone the truth.

I trust Finn so much since he didn't say anything while I was out cold. He understood that this was something that I needed to do.

He puts strength in me to tell everyone what really happened.

My dad's call the police into the room and they begin to question me without Finn in the room because it can compromise the whole thing since Finn was the one that found me.

I explain everything as well as I can.

I tell them that Jesse and I dated.

That he cheated on me and wanted me back.

I told them that this is the second time he attacked me, but the first time wasn't this bad.

I explain how he has threatened me to keep quiet or it will only get worse.

Jesse is an important person in the community and I'm unsure if they will believe me.

When they finish taking my statement on what happened the nurse comes in and takes all the necessary precautions and informs my dad's and I that will be released in 30 mins.

I'm glad that I won't have to spend all night here.

I look over at my table and see that it is currently 4:00 am.

I can't believe Finn stayed this long.

I wonder where Kurt is. Maybe Finn sent him home when he realized that I would be ok.

My dad's had walked out to go to bring the car to the entrance of the hospital.

Finn walks in once more "Ok Rach, they just told me that you were being released soon." He scratches his neck not knowing what to say.

"Yes, I will be going home in a bit." I take step towards him. I see that he tenses up a tiny bit. But I look into his eyes and he seems to relax that much more. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me Finn, you really saved my life."

"Anytime Rach. Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

"That's so sweet Finn. Everything has been so weird lately between us." We are still looking into each other's eyes when he takes another step forward and he wastes no time and goes in for the whole thing.

He tries to kiss me but I pull away. "I… I can't do this Finn."

He seems hurt but that's not what I meant. I want this to happen just not now.

"Oh I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" he stares at me very confused as to what to do next.

"I do, I want this to happen." I look down embarrassed as to what he will think. "Finn you are the sweetest guy that I have every talked to. And I would love to kiss you, but not right now, not after I've been molested by my ex. I feel dirty, like I need to wash away all of him from my body."

I begin to sob uncontrollably, "Finn he said he was going to have his way with me because he didn't get a chance when we were together, he called me a tease for pretty much flaunting myself to everyone. He wants to see me in pain while he does all this and I'm afraid that he will accomplish it. I don't want him around me. I feel disgusting just thinking about it all. I need to go home and take a long shower to wash him away."

I look up and I see that Finn is crying.

Finn is crying!

He grabs me by my arms and pulls me into the most sincere and heartwarming hug that I have ever had.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. He is a scum bag that doesn't deserve anything good in this world. He won't get close to you ever again; he won't even be able to touch a strand of hair on your precious head. That I can assure you!"

"Oh Finn, Jesse has ways with things. I don't ever want to be away from you." I begin to calm my tears a bit.

"I like being around you Rachel, you make the real me come out."

"Hmm."

We just stand there in the room hugging. It feels so normal and it's so peaceful, I want time to just stand still. I will forever cherish this moment.

We are still in a tight embrace when my dad's walk in.

My dad clears his throat, and that is what brings us back into the real world.

"Rachel it's time for you and for Finn to both get home. We will give him a ride since his brother took his truck." I look at Finn confused that Kurt was actually capable of driving that beast of a car. Finn nods and smiles at me as if he knew what I was thinking. This man makes me fall in love with him more and more each day but he doesn't need to know all that.

We hold hands during the car ride and it feels so normal.

When we are getting closer to his and Kurt's house he leans over and whispers into my ear "I will visit you after school tomorrow, I know you won't go to school."

I just nod and smile back at him and he walks out the door into his house. He looks back and waves, I wave back and we drive away.

We get home and I go straight to my bathroom to wash away the feeling of Jesse all over my body. I scrub and scrub for what seems like hours and hours.

I walk over to my bed and see that it is already 6 in the morning.

I grab my phone and I send Finn a quick text "Can't wait to see you already. Come right after school, my parents don't get home until 7pm."

I don't wait for him to answer I lay down and let my body relax and let my mind drift off to its own world of Finn!

**Ok I want to thank you all for continuing on reading.**

**I also want to thank KezGron for all her support.**


	9. Finn Hudson

**Hey there.**

**Well I'm feeling lovable so you get another Chapter.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Thanks for your support KezGron.**

**And thanks everyone for reading.**

**Finchel4Life**

**Monchele4Life**

"Jesse stop! I've told the police everything that you did to me, and they will be coming after you!" I push him away from me.

"YOU DID WHAT!? You will pay for this Rachel, your dads aren't home and no one can hear you here." He gave me and evil smirk and started walking towards me.

He began to strip until he was only left in his boxers. I freaked and yelled while running into my bathroom.

He began to bang on the door like a maniac, and then I heard him begin to kick it in.

A little while later he had broken down the door completely and I already knew what was coming so I fell to the floor and began to cry and rock myself back and forth.

"Yes please, keep crying it helps me you already know that…" he began to breath hard, so I look up and see that he is completely naked and he is stroking his penis.

I look up at him and he is staring right back at me with cold black eyes.

He is heartless.

"Like what you see sweetheart?" his breath hitches as he sees that I flinch at him calling me sweetheart.

He walks up to me and backhand slaps me and I feel my lip bleeding. When will this all end, I can't even fight him back anymore.

He picks me up and drags me to my bed, all the while I'm screaming and kicking him but it seems to do nothing.

"The more you fight Rachie, the more it will hurt. I like it rough so just because you're a virgin doesn't mean I will hold back!" I sob and he just laughs and licks my tears away.

He begins to undress me completely until I am laying there naked.

He stares at me in awe as if he expected less. "Damn, you have such a tight little body, can't wait to rip you apart. No one is here to stop me now."

"Don't do this Jesse I will tell the cops it was all a lie that I made it up because you broke up with me. Just please, please, don't do this."

He bends down and takes a full breast into his mouth and bites down on my nipple roughly. I scream out in pain, he thinks it's in pleasure so he begins to grind his erection into my pussy. I try to back away and that only makes him push into me harder…

He is so close to ripping my hymen and it's so darn painful I can't take it anymore.

"No Jesse NO! AHH, please stop this."

"Goodness Rach! So TIGHT! Yes you're perfect."

Tears run and run down my face and I just lay there perfectly still waiting for it to end, knowing that if I fight back it will only get worse. That's when I begin to hear someone else's voice…

"Rach"

"Hey Rach" I feel someone shaking my body. What is going on!

"Rach, baby, please wake up you're having a nightmare." More shaking.

"What is going to wake her up, dammit I'm worried about her she is crying uncontrollably."

I'm having a nightmare?

Please let it be a nightmare.

I want Finn to be my first even if we aren't a couple yet. I just know he is the one.

I feel my face wet and I wake up startled wondering what it is that wet me.

I try to dry my eyes with the back of my hands but there is already someone holding out a towel for me prepared.

When I dry my face I'm all prepared to go on a rant about why they wet me. But I see that it's Finn that is standing in front of me with a scared and worried look on his face as if something really bad just happened.

"Finn how did you get in and what's wrong?" I say while I get up to fix my hair. I can't look like a complete mess in front of Finn.

I walk back over to my bed as he is answering me. "Rachel you were asleep when I got here and I saw that a window from downstairs was opened. I was just going to leave because you weren't answering but then I heard you yelling for Jesse to stop. I couldn't just not come in through the window, I honestly believed he was here and I got pissed and afraid that he was trying to hurt you again."

When he stops talking I begin to process everything he says and I'm glad that he came into my house doesn't matter how he came in, what matters is that he is here.

I begin to remember my nightmare while he is sitting next to me on my bed watching me intently. As I remember everything that I imagined Jesse was doing to me I start again on the water works because it all seemed too real I really believed that Jesse was in my house and that he had raped me.

As Finn sees me cry he pulls me into a hug and it's as if he knows what my nightmare was about. All he says is…

"It's going to be ok."

"Jesse isn't here."

"He can't get near you."

I feel extremely lucky to be in his arms and it soothes me and calms me down I begin to drift back to sleep.

I know he noticed that I'm falling back asleep because he gets up and pushes me back onto my bed, I don't want him to leave me alone I want him to stay with me.

"Finn don't leave, stay here with me." He looks at me surprised.

"Are you sure Rach?"

"Yes just lay with me please you help me calm down its relaxing having you here next to me."

He lays down behind me on my bed, I'm under the covers and he is on top of them.

We lay there for a bit until I speak up "Will you do me a favor Finn?"

"Yes, of course, anything. Need me to go downstairs and get you something." He is about to get up when I turn around and pull him back down.

"No. I want you to stay here, I want you to hold me and never let me go." He doesn't say anything he just gets comfortable and pulls my body into his.

I hear him sigh and it makes me smile.

We lay there quietly for a bit and the silence is nice and comfortable but it's also killing me. I want to ask him why he stopped talking to me after we kissed. So I do.

"Finn why did you start acting weird after we kissed that day at the mall. I quiet enjoyed kissing you. I would understand if you didn't feel the same towards me since I don't look like all the other girls or Quinn. But you could've been man enough and told me, I like you Finn, I'm begin to have feeling towards you and I don't know what to do with them. Please say something, don't let me do all the talking."

He takes a deep breath and begins to speak, "It was because of Kurt."

Now I'm even more confused than before so I turn and face my body towards him "Wait are you in love with Kurt?"

He is laughing uncontrollably our bodies are so close that I feel him when he laughs. "Is that what you think? That I'm in love with Kurt?" he begins to laugh again. "No Rach, he told me to back away from you?" he gets serious and faces me with a serious look. "He said that you weren't the kind of person that was going to stay here in Lima to live that you were much more than that and that your dreams were bigger than this town and bigger than any boy in that so called town."

I take a deep breath readying myself for what I am about to say. "Finn, yes it's true that I want to get out of this dump of a town. I have feelings for you, very strong feelings in fact. You can get out of Lima as well; there is so much outside of this town so much to do. I want to be with you Finn; I truly do, maybe even more than I want Broadway. I have never felt this way over anyone before, I miss you as soon as you leave and I get extremely excited when I hear your voice. I can pick out your voice in a crowd full of people talking."

Finn doesn't say anything he just leans in and gives me a kiss that takes my breath away.

Goodness Finn!

What you do to me!


	10. Wanky

**Enjoy this chapter I have been waiting for a while to write this.**

**FinchelLove!**

**I love you KezGron**

**This Chapter is such a tease.**

**I do NOT own Glee!**

God how I missed those lips on mine, it feels like it's been forever since we kissed, yet it feels so natural kissing him. He sets my skin on fire wherever it is that he touches me.

He is trying to grind against me but my covers are in the way so I push away slightly. He groans from the lack of skin to skin contact.

I look at him and smile a cheesy smile.

He just stops and stares deeply at me as if there was nothing in this world that mattered most, it was an amazing feeling.

I pull the covers up and I motion my head for Finn to get under them with me.

He does it quickly as if he is afraid that I will change my mind. That won't likely happen.

I like having him here.

In my room.

In my bed.

And especially in my arms.

He can stay here with me as long as he wants; I know that I will want Finn for the rest of my life. I hope he wants me the same way.

He puts his arms around me and rests them on my ass as if that is where they belong. I don't mind it because I want him to keep them there. I put one arm around him and the other one on his chest where his heart is and I notice that it's beating really really quickly.

"Finn! Your heart." I gasp.

"Hmmm, yes Rach, this is what you do to me. No one has ever made me feel this way." He begins to suck on my ear and moves his kisses to my neck and starts to bite my neck and he nips my bottom lip.

I give in to him and I begin to move my body closer to his and it feels amazing.

I feel when he begins to get excited and we haven't even begun grinding.

I have so much power over this man. I will use this against him.

I want to make love to Finn but I know that it is too soon.

But that doesn't mean when can't mess around. I just want things to be clear between Finn and I.

"Hey, uhh, mmmm, Finn?"

"What is it Babe? Is something wrong?" he stops what he is doing and I protest.

"You don't have to stop what you are doing. Continue and I will do all the talking." Before I finish talking he is back at working his magic on me.

I moan out quite loudly and he is proud of himself because I see that adorable half smile of his cross his face.

"Finn? Please. Oh Godddd! Don't stop but I need to ask you a question." By this point his hand is already under my shirt working his way up my boobs. I'm extremely turned on right now and I've never felt this way. I can't even remember what the question is anymore. Maybe I should stop him so I can concentrate and then continue this amazing make out session with Sexy Finn.

"Finn ok. As much as I'm loving this I can't seem to concentrate while you have your hand up my shirt and while you're attacking my neck."

"Ok I'll stop but we will continue this because I can't seem to keep my hands off you." He is right he might've stopped attacking my neck but he was still pinching and massaging my left breast. It was distracting but not too much.

"Ok I don't want you to freak out. Are we a couple now because I have really strong feelings for you Finn, I have never been in a situation like this before. I've only ever had one boyfriend and we know how that turned out. I have never had a boy come into my room and I especially have never had a boy in my bed or in the position we are in at the moment. I want to be with you Finn, maybe it's just me but I feel like we will be together for the rest of our lives." He doesn't say anything and its starting to scare me. He even pulls his hand out from my shirt and by now I am freaking out.

"Finn. Hello, Earth to Finn. Say something please."

He reaches over for my hand and holds them in both of his, looks me straight into my eyes and he smiles a real smile and he opens his beautiful mouth, "Rachel will you be my girlfriend?"

I begin to laugh and I smack him on his arm, "You scared me Finn I thought you were going to run out of my room after what I said."

"No Rach, I want to be with you as well and I have never had a girlfriend before so this is also all new to me."

I look at him with a look that I consider full of lust and say "Shall we continue where we left off?"

He doesn't say anything he just picks me up and pushes me down on my bed and he climbs on top.

I giggle at how gentle he is being with me "Finn I won't break so don't try to hold back."

"I'm not holding back, I just want to take my time with you."

He kisses my forehead, my left eye then my right, he kisses my nose, my left cheek then my right, then finally he kisses my lips and he tries to pull away but I bite down on his bottom lip. That makes him groan and stay there.

"Rachel I know we are both virgins and I would love for us to lose our virginity to one another but I also know that now isn't the time so if I'm going to fast just let me know and I will stop." He is such a gentleman I couldn't have asked to be in love with someone else. Wait did I just say that I love him? No that can't be, it might be my hormones so I will ignore that.

"Its ok Finn I know you would never make me do something that I didn't want to do. And yes I'm not ready to make love but we can mess around. I also would love for us to lose our virginity to one another. I know it would be epic." I look at him and I kiss him deeply that it takes my breath away and when I pull away from the kiss I feel slightly light headed.

"Wow, what a kiss." He looks so content at this moment and I know I do as well.

He hovers his body over me and looks down at me.

Then he does something that I would have never expected.

He slowly grinds his body on me.

I open my eyes wide and I make my mouth into an O.

He notices that it's turning me on and he continues doing it until I am done suffering so I stop him and pull him by his neck and he begins to laugh against my chest.

He begins to nip my neck once more and I rub my hands up and down his back I feel all his muscles in his back and it is so darn sexy I can barely control myself.

He moves his hands under my shirt and I take his shirt off.

He unhooks my bra quickly and I'm shocked at how good he is at this.

He looks me in the eyes and it's as if he is asking me for permission to take my shirt off and I nod. I see him lick his lips while he is looking at me and I do the same.

I feel his penis move a bit against my inner thigh.

I don't think I want to wait to make love to Finn I think it will come sooner rather than later.

He pulls my shirt off and is gazing at me with what I feel is love.

Such an amazing feeling that love is.

I never thought it would feel this deep.

I want Finn.

I want him forever.

I know this feeling will never go away.

He is the one for me.

There is no one else out there for me.

I want him.

I want him.

I want him.

I LOVE HIM.

I truly LOVE Finn Hudson and I am not the least bit ashamed by that.

He is working his magic on my boobs. One hand on my left boob and his mouth on the other. He has me moaning out his name and gripping the sheets.

"Finn, ohh Finn.! I'm ready. I'm ready to make love to you!"


	11. Rock Your World

**Hello my fellow readers.**

**Been a while since I have updated.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**First my laptop broke. When it was fixed my work schedule got a little crazy and so did my life. At the moment I'm sick with a high fever but I know you need to read so decided to update a chapter.**

**This will be a WANKY chapter.**

**I enjoyed writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**For any suggestions you have you can either kik me or follow me on IG my account name for both is WankyGleek.**

**Now Happy Reading Everyone ;)**

**.I Do Not Own Glee.**

Here I am Rachel Barbra Berry about to encounter her first sexual experience.

I must say I never it expected it to be happening this soon.

Then again I'm so happy that it will be happening with Finn.

"Oh Finn, don't stop."

Wow, this man really knows what he is doing. Or is it like this for everyone?

I don't care. I've never felt like this for no one.

Jesse was nothing.

I don't even know why I stayed with him for so long.

"Rachel are you sure you want to do this now? I don't want to pressure you, we can get to know each other better first if you want." He looks deeply into my eyes.

"Yes Finn, I don't know much about sex or anything but right now all I want is you to be buried deep inside me." I look at him with pleasure pouring out of my eyes.

"Eager aren't we?" He smirks at me and I about cum right then and there.

"Finn! Please! Inside! NOW!"

He doesn't say anything but he starts to kiss me all sweet and tender.

He slowly starts making his way down towards my lady parts..

He looks into my eyes and puts a finger inside me and I tilt my head back and my mouth forms into an O shape.

He begins to move his finger inside me and all of a sudden I'm taken back to my nightmare before Finn came into my room.

"No Jesse!"

He doesn't hear me. Either that or he ignores me.

I begin to kick and scream.

"Jesse STOP! I I I dont want this please. Not like this! Not with you!"

Everything stops, I don't feel anything on me anymore.

"Rach! Sweetie, are you ok?" I open my eyes and he looks broken but I can't bring myself to say anything. I'm confused and totally exposed at the moment. I look away from Finn's eyes because I know I have screwed up.

"I thought I was ready." I sob and pull my knees to my chest.

"Finn I want. I want to be ready for you. I don't want you leaving me this early in our relationship."

He reaches over slowly seeing if it's ok for him to touch me, and waiting for me to give him a sign that it is so I nod my head.

He grabs my hand, kisses it gently and puts it over his heart.

"Rachel, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm not gonna give up on you and I'm not going to give up on us. Not when this realtionship is nearly starting I want us to work."

He looks so sincere at the moment and it breaks my heart.

"You're willing to wait for me?" I ask through tears.

"Yes. Rachel, you look so broken right now. I hate that Jesse is the one that has you this way. I honestly want to punch his face in." he says through gritted teeth.

"Finn, Jesse isn't worth it and im sre he will get what's coming to him. My Dad's will never let this go and they will be suing without a doubt."

"I know Rach but I just want to protect you. You are mine now and I dont want no guy getting close to you." he runs his fingers through his sexy shiny hair.

He makes me giggle, "Im sorry did you just say that I'm yours?"

"Well yeah you're mine and Im yours."

I leap off my bed and lunge at him. Both tumbling off my bed. We land on the floor.

I'm on top stradling him and my hair is in his face aso he puts it behind my ears and holds my head in both his hands.

"God Rachel, you have me going crazy for you already."

I kiss him deeply and very I soon begin to feel his excitement poking at me and I realize I can't let this man leave with that problem.

I know im definitely not ready to make sweet sweet (hehehe) loving to Finn just yet. But I do want to thank him for wanting to wait for me.

So I have made up my mind.

I will give this man the best blow job ever.

Then again it will be a first for the both of us.

But I dont have a gag reflex.

Even better for him ;)

I feel that he is starting to pull away from me knowing that we wont be going far tonight.

But I can also feel that he is still very much excited fom our heated make out session.

I begin to gently massage his penis with my right hand.

While with my left I pull his face back to mine deeping our kiss again.

"Rach we should stop or I wont be able to contain myself." His breathing is ragged and I know he wants me.

"Shh Finn I want to do this for you, plus I have to learn and practice makes perfect. Might as well start now.." I give him a wicked grin.

"You really don't have to do this. There are other ways I can umm.. Well I can go home and take care of this myself." he gets up and sits on the bed.

I take my one and only chance and I grab his hardend penis and I begin to move my hand up and down with shaky hands.

I hear him inhale a quick breath.

And he makes my insides melt.

I look up at him and he is looking down at me I smile at him and he reciprocates with a genuine smile but his eyes have so much lust in them.

"Finn i want to make you happy." I move my hands up and down again, but this time with confidence.

I lean down and kiss his tip and there is a little bit of cum on it and I lick it off and swallow it. It sort of salty and a little thick but its not a problem. Swallowing it all when he realeases wont be a problem.

I run my tongue over and around his tip and he lets himself fall back onto my bed.

"Rach, you will drive me insane. I will cum soon, I'm not good at holding it in. Especially with your mouth on me." He groans and bucks his hips up into my mouth and I take him fully inside.

He moans my name over and over.

I feel that its as if he were cheering me on so I continue back to my handiwork.

I continue sucking on him and I can feel the tip of his penis on the back of my throat.

My sucking is become faster and faster.

His breathing is become more and more strangled and I know he is close.

He thrusts his hips up and I meet him in the middle thrusting his penis as deep as it will go into my mouth and I grab ahold of one of his balls and squeeze gently and he lets go.

"Rach, AHH, Rach!"

As he screams out my name he pours his semen into my mouth and drink it all happily.

I get up after I drink all of him and look down at him.

I can see that he is trying to control his breathing and he has eyes closed.

He looks so peaceful at the moment.

I run my fingers up and down his thigh and I see his penis twitch and I giggle.

I cant believe I can make a man do all this.

Its amazing the power that I feel.

He opens his eyes.

There is so much emotions in them.

Love, Lust, Happiness, Sadness, a little of everything.

He grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the bed.

We are both laying naked on our sides staring at each.

He runs his fingers down and along my cheek.

"My Rachel." he breathes into my hair. "You are MY girl Rachel."

"Yes Finn your girl."

I kiss his neck.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes, "I love you Rachel."

"And I you, Finn."

He pushes me down onto the bed and speaks against my lips "I will wait for you as long as you need me to wait, and I know you're sensitive right now but one day I will repay you for what you did for me today. I will rock your world little lady." He winks and we continue with our make out session.


	12. Long Day

**I will do my best to update at least once a week.**

**Enjoy this chapter :D**

**.I Do Not Own Glee.**

**'KezGron'**

I had a rough day at school.

People were talking crap about me saying that I made up everything I said about Jesse for payback because I wanted him back.

Little did they know was that I ended things between Jesse and I.

I can't wait to get out of this shit hole town.!

I had been spending lots of my spare time with Finn.

Sigh.

My Finn.

He has changed my life for the better and he is always there for me.

It has been 2 weeks and we haven't heard anything from the police about the investigation that they are doing on Jesse.

There is no actual evidence to what happened and it seems to be that Jesse found and paid some people to lie about where he really was on the night of the incident.

Finn and Kurt were both there when I was attacked that last night but it was dark and they couldn't really see his face so they can't entirely use either of their statements.

The detective in charge of my case said that even if Finn stated that he saw Jesse's face that night that Jesse's lawyer can overthrow the statement.

Finn is my boyfriend at the moment and they can say that Finn is insisting that it was Jesse because he is protecting the girl that he loves, they will use that against us. They can say that it was Finn and that I'm blaming Jesse for it instead.

Finn is still scared of my Dad's, Finn says that he is an unsual situation because it's usually only one Dad that guy's have to deal with. He also says that it's not the right time to tell them because they still need to get over what happened with Jesse.

Finn is afraid that my dad's might think that he will do the same thing that Jesse did but we both know he would never do that and there is no reason to even compare them.

My Dad's are both exhausted of me waking them up with my screaming and it happens too often.

Both my Daddy and Dad can't get much work done without leaving the state.

A lot of their clients need them but they don't want to leave me alone with Jesse lurking around.

My dad's love to design other people's homes and they have a real talent for it.

They redesign our home at least once a year, it refreshing to make changes once in a while.

I'm standing by my locker now that the school day has finally ended, I'm waiting for him.. You know my lovely and handsome man!

I catch a glimpse of the top of his head. I giggle at the fact that I can already point him out in a crowd.

As he gets closer I see him and I see that he is looking at someone behind me and his looks turns dark and cold.

I turn around to see who he's looking at but all I see are people walking to and from their lockers. Then I see him. Jesse, looking straight at me with pure hatred in his eyes. It sends chills through my body and I freeze, unable to move.

In that moment, a couple things happen, first I feel hands hugging me from behind and I let out a dreadful scream.

To make matters worse my phone rings at the same time and it makes me jump.

"Rach, it's just me, shh," he kisses my hair and rubs my arms to calm me down. He knows me so well already, he knows how to calm me down.

I take a deep breath and pull my phone out and answer it.

"Hello," I say with a shaky voice.

"Darling, are you ok?" It's my dad.

"Yes dad I'm fine, what did you need?" I answer back quickly, I don't want him to realize that I just freaked out.

"We need you to come home as soon as possible, we need to talk to you about something." He sounds like he's in a rush.

"Did something happen? Should I be afraid?" I ask back.

"No, no, everything is ok sweetie, we just need to talk about something that has come up." He now sounds like he has calmed down just to not have me overreact.

"Ok dad, ill be home soon."

We hang up and I turn around to face him, "is everything ok?" he asks while he pushes my bangs away from my eyes.

"Yes, my dad's just need to talk to me about something so I have to go home NOW."

"But I wanted to make out in the library and grind a little." he whispers into my ear making me blush.

I pinch his hard stomach knowing very well that he is ticklish and he pulls away quickly.

"Ok fine go home, but call me as soon as you're finished talking to them."

"Yes, dear." I give him a quick kiss and wink at him walking away.

I pull away from him but he pulls me back hard against his body.

He puts his arms around me leaving them on my lower back and leans down to look straight into my eyes. The way he is looking at me makes me wet instantly.

There is lust and so much love in his eyes.

"Maybe I'll be seeing you later." he stands back up straight turns me away from him and slaps my ass. "Ok off you go woman."

I hear him laugh and when I turn around to laugh at him for what he just did I see that he is alread walking away.

I wanted him to walk me to my car. Darn.!

I get to my car and see a note on my windshield. Maybe it's from flirty Finn. I giggle at the thought and quickly grab the note and get into my car.

_You should'nt have opened your mouth you dumb bitch._

_Now not only will I hurt you,_

_but your little bodyguard as well_

_and his faggot brother._

_-J_

I fold the letter back up and I ignore it because Jesse can't hurt me anymore. No one needs to know that this letter even exists. Things are going fine at the moment and I'm not about to let Jesse once again ruin my day. Finn wont get hurt Jesse is much smaller than him and Kurt is never alone, Mercedes is alwas with him. Yes, this is something that I need to keep quiet because I want to be happy and I'm not letting Jesse get in my way.

With that I drive home.

Upon arriving home I step inside, I turn back around towards the driveway and notice that the trunk to my dad's car is open. I run inside towards their bedroom and see that they both have suitcases open and being filled on the bed.

I stop at the doorway and yell out "WE ARE MOVING? BUT WHY?"

Dad stops to and from their closet and laughs, daddy joins him.

"While I'm glad that I amuse you, I would really like to know what it is that is going on here.." I say aggravated.

When they finally decide to stop laughing at my question dad speaks up. "Well sweetie, seems that we will be away for about a week and a half. Some of our clients really need us, they just bought their daughter a condo for her wedding and they need the house up and running by the end of the month. We thought that Jesse would already be behind bars by this time but nothing has come up that makes him guilty."

"But you can't just leave me here alone. What if Jesse finds out that you both left and decides to come and do something. I don't feel safe being home alone right now. Jesse is wating for the right time to get back at me for telling people what happened." I say all this in one breath.

"Rachel, you wont be alone we talked to Burt and Carole and they said that they would be checking in on you constantly. They also said that both Finn and Kurt can come sleep over here or you can go over to their house. We know Finn is a very close friend and he wants to protect you, he seems able to do that, he is quite tall and intimidating, if Finn is here I doubt that Jesse will want to show his face around here."

"Ok dad's if you have already found a way to go by keeping me safe I see no way of stopping you both from going. I'm just going to miss you both so much." Yes I can't believe that I will be able to sleep with Finn in bed without having to worry that my dads are only down the hall. I have to call Finn and tell him the good news now.

I'm interrupted halfway of dialing his number, " we have to leave NOW Rachel or our plane will leave us. All the numbers that will need to contact us are all on the fridge. We left you money on the table for whatever it is that you might need. Finn should be coming over within the hour and Kurt should come over around 8 or so."

So that means that Finn knew about this and didn't tell me anything. That explains why he was in such a good mood.

I say my goodbyes to my dad's.

I walk up to my room to lay down for a bit. I open my blinds and something is taped to the window. I open the window and pull the paper off and read it..

_It's easy to sneak into your room._

_It smells of HIM now._

_We need to change that._

_It needs to smell of me again,_

_like a real man not a boy._

_-J_

He is seriously delusional if he thinks that I will be letting him into my house let alone my room. Jesse is starting to make me mad instead of being afraid of him. I again fold the paper back up and put it away with the other one inside my nightstand drawer. I keep all my letters in there so these wont stand out to anyone, only I will know what they really are and who they are from.

"Rach, I'm home!" Finn yells from downstairs.

Wasn't the front door locked?

Maybe I should have Finn check all the doors and windows every night he is here before we go to bed. Don't want to take any chances and I don't want anything happening to him.

"I'm up here!" I yell back.

I quickly hide under my bed.

Finn isn't the only one in a flirty mood.

He walks in and sounds surprised, "Rachel? Ahhh, I see what you're doing. Well get ready because when I get my hands on you you will be begging me not to stop, You will be begging for more."

I giggle and quickly cover my mouth.

"I heard that! But where did it come fro.."

"No Finn, No." He is pulling my feet to get me out from under the bed.

Obviously he succeeds. After all he is bigger and much stronger than me.

Then again I don't mind it whatsoever. I just love being in his heavenly arms.

He lifts me up and deposits me on my bed and he hovers above me.

"Now to keep my promise." he trails his nose from my collerbone to my neck and along my jaw. I begin to breath in shallow breaths and he hasn't even done anything other then skim his nose on my skin.

His touch alone send fire to my blood and I don't want him to stop.

This is how we have been going at it since the day that I gave him a blow job. We make out and we touch but we never go any farther.

He says he is ok with it but I know he wants more but I'm just still not entirely ready.

I sigh. "Finn, I can't get enough of you."

"Hmm, I'm glad to hear that because I feel the same."

He pulls my shirt off my body and suddenly I feel exposed, "Finn, close my door."

He begins to kiss my stomach all the way up in between my cleavage, he is about to unhook my bra "Baby your dad's aren't here, we are home alone just go along with me. I know you're stressed and I know a good way of releasing that stress."

"Ok." I groan.

He unhooks my bra and places both his hands on them and stares at his hands. And it makes me laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he looks at me confused.

"No reason, just wondering if you're going to leave them there all day." I tease him.

He doesn't say anything and he catches me off guard my quickly taking one of my boobs in his warm mouth and pinching the other. "Finn, yesss."

"Yes, let me hear you baby."

"More Finn, please."

Before I know it my pants and panties are off and Finn is left in his boxers and I can already feel his erection next to my thigh.

His hands begin to touch me all over and he begins to nip my skin, I know I will have a few love marks. I will have to find a way to hide them I just don't want him to stop.

He lightly and slowly runs the tip of his fingers along my naked thigh. Over and over he repeats this and he is drving me crazy.

He begins to kiss each of boobs and begins to kiss slowly down my stomach and he bends lower and kisses my thighs my breathing hitches and I can't believe what he is about to do.

He kisses the insides of my thighs and he squeezes them, his fingers are so close to my vagina I can almost feel him.

He is about to touch me when I don't feel him top of me anymore and I get up fast wondering what happened.

I see two bodies on the floor on the right side of my bed, Finn is on the bottom and i see the top figure punch Finn.

I immediately get up to attempt to push of the guy off of Finn. When he looks up I see who it is and freeze.

"Jesse." I whisper and faint right then and there.


	13. Meant To Be

**I've been extremely busy lately with work.**

**Sorry babes. But you are all lucky I got sick today and left work early so I'm in bed writing constantly getting up to throw up but writing nonetheless.**

**Short chapter but a very meaningful one.**

"Finn," ow, what the hell happened, why does my head hurt? "Finn, where are you?"

I see him walk out of the bathroom with only his boxers on, suddenly I'm only focused on his penis, thinking how amazing it would be to have him in my hand, in my mouth, or even better inside me for the first time. My pain ceasing to exist, I don't even remember what I was thinking about before I saw him walk out my bathroom.

I look down at myself and see that I'm fully clothed. Disappointed I look up at Finn expecting an answer as to why he is such little clothing and I'm over dressed for what I have in mind. He is staring at me as if waiting for my next move, and I look into his eyes and I give him the sexiest look I could muster by biting my bottom lip, he sucks in a breath and looks away towards my door.

Curious, I also turn to look and see a somewhat uncomfortable Quinn. She is looking at Finn with a longing look and I turn to Finn and he is looking at me with the same look.

Love Triangle I presume, this will not end good.

"Finn. What is Quinn doing in my room? Why am I dressed? Why are you only in boxers? Is Quinn used to seeing you this way? What happened, why is my head pounding? What the hell is going on?"

He clears his throat and reaches next to me under the covers, his fingers brush my upper thigh slightly and I give him a look. He just smiles like he did nothing and pulls his pants from under me and reaches down and the floor to grab his shirt and walks back into the bathroom.

Quinn takes this opportunity and sits beside me on my bed.

All I'm thinking while she is doing this is... I dont like her and I have a bad feeling about her.

She leans over and whispers in my ear "This," she waves her arms around, "Whatever this is, wont last long. Finn and I belong together and I will do anything to make that happen."

I am about to turn towards her and pull her out by her blonde hairs to the street where she belongs but Finn walks out of the bathroom dressed.

He takes in the scene of my angry expression and Quinn looks as if nothing just happened.

"Whats going on here?" he finally asks. He is only looking at me knowing that I will answer him honestly.

But Quinn of course was the first to answer, "Oh I was just telling Rachel that I will be having a party this weekend and that I think you two should come." She gives him a small smile and it looks as if he actually believes her story. Its as if he will believe anything this BlondeBitch would say. Im heated, to say the least.

"Im not sure if Rachel will be up for it, with what just happened and all.." he looks away as if not wanting to say any more.

"What did happen? You havent told me yet and I hate being in the dark about hings that have to do with me.." I asked a bit sharply, but I'm just exhausted and I want Quinn out of my house because I want to be alone with Finn.

"Rachel.." Quinn begins.

I put my palm up to stop her. "No Quinn I think it's time for you to go, I'm not trying to be rude but I'm exhausted and confused that I can't remember. Plus I would rather hear what happened from Finn, my boyfriend, he was here with me before I fainted."

Finn looks at me shocked and I know he's mad at me but I don't care Quinn needs to know that I am not going to be taking her shit and that I'm not afraid of her. I look away from Finn to Quinn who is getting her bag from my drawer and is stepping out.

"I hope you feel better Rachel and I hope to see you both at the party tomorrow." She smiles and walks out of my room. Finn walks out of my room after her.

I roll up into a small ball when Finn walks out and I begin to cry. While I'm crying flashbacks start to come back to me. I remember Jesse walking in on Finn and I, I remember fainting shortly after that and I hit my head on my nightstand. I didn't completely pass out because I was still able to hear everything that was being said and I kept hearing kicking and punching. I heard Jesse groaning and Finn yelling at him to leave me alone. I then heard Finn grunt and someone fall to the floor. Thats when I felt hands on my neck and the hold on my neck was not loosening. Jesse was trying to kill me in my own room in front of Finn.

I passed out shortly after that and I don't remember how I got to where I am.

I begin to yell for Finn.

"Finn, please. Finn. I. Need. You." I yelled through my sobbing.

He came running up the stairs and rocked me back and forth a little roughly but I didn't care I just wanted to be held by my man and never be let go. Oh how I love this beautiful man.

"Whats wrong Rach? Babe, answer me please.. Im going crazy here wondering what is going through your innocent mind." He looks afraid.

All I can do is look up at him and kiss him fiercely. He hesitates at first but he finally lets himself kiss me back and I take advantage of the situation. He stops and looks at me with lust in his eyes, " Rachel what are you doing? We should talk about everything that happened.."

"We can talk later Finn I just want you right now. I dont want you to ever let go of me, I can't imagine my life without you, I just need you and I want you. Right here right now. Lets forget about everyone else and focus on ourselves and how happy we are when we are together. You could have lost me to Jesse earlier and I can't leave you in this miserable world with your Blondie. I'm ready Finn, I want to be yours, not just now but forever. I'm yours and I don't want anyone else ever to be in my life."

He has nothing to say he is just looking at me everywhere, I think he is wondering if I'm sure. I nod my head letting him know that I am.

Without another word he he squeezes my ass so hard I moan out load. I look down at him and he is smirking at me. He has such a strong hold on me.

He flips us over and he is hovering over me. He grinds his body with my wet pussy. I'm only in panties so I can tell that he feels how wet I am because as soon as his erection feels my wetness he twitches against it and he sighs into my neck.

He grinds harder against me and whispers in my ear, "Do you see what you make my body do Rach. It's like he was meant for you and only you, I swear he has never been this hard before."

I bite his ear as he moans out my name. "Finn you do the same to me, I have never been wet before and I'm glad that it's you that can cause this amazing reaction out of me I never knew it could feel like this."

"Rach I can't seem to get enough of you and I need all of you all the time. You are constantly in my mind." He begins to undress me and he seems a bit nervous just like I am.

"Oh Finn I love you so much, I know we belong together and I'm not letting anyone or anything get between us." I push his pants and boxers off with my feet as if been doing that my whole life. My feet come in handy in a situation like this, I think to myself.

Left breast in his mouth, right in his hand all you begin to hear are sighs, moans, and our names blending in together.

When Finn pulls down my panties getting ready for us to make love he hesitates so I grab hold of his face and make him look into my eyes, "Finn, I want you, I want this, don't hold back please" I start to move my hands down towards his stomach, "I want all of you inside me and I want it already so please don't be gentle." I say this while holding his hard cock in my hand and guide it towards my already wet and yearning pussy.

He starts off slowly knowing its going to hurt but he tells me to look into his eyes and it all fades away. I feel a faint tearing and its very painful but I can't look away from him or else I will cry out in pain.

I see him relax a little and he smiles at me "IM IN!" he yells.

I smack him in the chest, "well how romantic of you yelling that."

He laughs but says nothing more.

Instead he begins to pump inside me and oh how I feel it. I feel everything his hands everywhere on me.

Squeezing my ass every once in a while.

His fingers barely touhing me from my ankle up to my inner thighs.

His lips on my neck, on my breasts leaving faint tiny bite marks.

I feel his his cock growing a bit in length and I feel my self growing more in pleasure.

I'm more aware of how much touching we are doing and how intimate and amazing this is that I don't even recognize our moans. They just fade into the background. I want to remember my first time with how much touching went into it. This is something I will remember forever. I'm beyond happy that it happened with Finn.

He begins to kiss my lips in a fervent manor like he can't get enough of them and sucks on my neck. Then I feel his head hit me and just the right spot and I yell/moan his name out over and over again. Once I do that I see his face scrunch up beautifully and he lets go and instead of moaning out he just whisers 'I love you' against my lips.

I can't help myself from smiling and kiss him all over is face.

We stay there for a while just amazed at each other.

When he pulls out I feel hollow.

"What are you doing baby?" I ask, "I didn't say you can take him out. Now put him back in there, where he belongs."

He looks shocked but laughs.

And we go for another round. Or two.

**I hope you all enoyed this chapter**.

**I finally updated after years and years.**

**KezGron33**

**I might doing WankyOneShots so tell me if you think thats a good idea.**


End file.
